The Hardest Job You'll Ever Love
by otkcp
Summary: Angel raises his son Connor, with the help of both the Fang and Scooby Gang. Warning contains Spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at a spanking fic, so please let me know what you think. Don't forget to review.

D.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot bunny that sparked this story._

…………………………………

This is a, what if, situation, what if Connor had stayed with Angel. In this fic Connor is a much loved, if not slightly spoiled child, each chapter will be a different year of his life, starting when he's 5 and ending when he's 17.

………………………………….

Chapter One: 5 Years Old.

Five-year-old Connor Angel had a good life, he had a Daddy who loved him, he had the coolest bedroom and the best toys but being given everything gave him one very spoilt attitude.

Every since starting Kindergarten two weeks ago, Connor's behaviour seemed to be getting worse, Angel who had been oblivious to his only son's spoilt ways had been in for an awakening when the letters and calls from the school had started coming.

The school had many complaints about Connor not sharing with the other children, Connor not listening to the teachers, rude comments and swearing in the classroom when the teacher Mrs Applegate tried to implement discipline with the boy in her classroom.

One night after yet another call from the school about the little boy's behaviour, Angel decided to have a sit down with his son and try to figure out what was going on in the little boys head.

"Connor, come talk to Daddy please" Angel said, Connor use to his Daddy wanted to talk came over and let his Father pull him into a tight embrace.

"Yes Daddy?" Connor asked, tilting his head to the side in an almost Spike like manner, seeing it made Angel mentally sigh Connor was spending too much time with the 'Bleached Wonder' in his opinion.

"Connor can you tell Daddy why you keep doing naughty things at school?" Angel asked the little boy who was now sitting in his lap staring at him. Connor frowned, his Daddy never usually asked him things like that, he was Daddy's little guy and he never got into trouble but the voice his Daddy was using now made it sound like he was in trouble and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"I'm not naughty" he huffed giving his Father a slight glare, Angel although he found the glare to be very cute he gave his son a firm look. "Don't talk to me like that Connor" he said firmly then added, "I never said you were naughty, I asked why you have been doing naughty things at school".

Connor still did not look impressed but answered Angel's question anyway, "because school is stupid and boring, the teacher is mean and tells me I can't do things and makes me share the toys with other kids when I don't wanna".

Angel couldn't believe how selfish and spoilt his son sounded, he knew that he gave his son everything he could, and maybe that was a mistake, Connor was after all a child and children needed rules and boundaries and consequences for crossing them.

But Connor had none of those things, he had Angel wrapped around his little figure, willing to give in to his tantrums, crocodile tears, sad eyes and pouts.

Part of his reason was that Connor was most likely the only child he'd ever have and another part was that he felt guilty, guilty that he couldn't go outside and play with him, guilty that he couldn't drop him off to school or take him to the doctor or dentist during the day and guilty that he didn't have a Mommy like the other kids in his class.

"Connor, just because you don't like school, doesn't mean you can behave this way, you need to be a good boy and do as your teacher tells you, you need to play nicely with the other children and share the toys, they aren't your toys they're everyone's to play with, okay?" Angel asked giving his son a firm look.

"But Daddy, I don't wanna" Connor whined grumpily, Angel gave the little boy a look and said "You will behave Connor or Daddy will have to get very angry, you don't want to see Daddy get angry, so be good, you've been warned".

……………………………………………….

Two weeks later, Angel received a call from Connor's school, someone needed to come and pick the boy up because he had gotten into a fight with another boy in the class and given the boy a black eye and bloody nose.

Angel couldn't believe that his five-year-old could get into so much trouble; Cordelia had offered to go to the school and pick the boy up as she did most days anyway. And would be back any moment.

Sitting in his office, Angel wondered what he was going to do about Connor, he new that there needed to be some consequences but he didn't think time-out was going to cut it, ever since the conversation he and his son had had that night, Connor had received many time-outs for various misdeeds, but this, this was a big deal Connor was stronger than your average human and therefore him getting into fights with his classmates was dangerous and some serious consequences needed to be put in place.

Angel knew what he had to do and really hated the thought of laying a hand on his son. Oh he had no intention of letting it slip into the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his Father growing up, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that Connor would end up hating him like he had his own Father.

When he heard Cordy and his son approaching, he steeled himself for what he knew he had to do. Cordy gave Angel a slight smile as she ushered the little boy into the room.

Angel nodded to her in thanks and then turned his attention to his son "Connor I want you to go up to the Penthouse and wait in your room for me" he said firmly, Connor opened his mouth as if to argue but Angel cut him off "Now Connor".

Having never seen his Dad this angry Connor quickly got into the private elevator and made his way up to the penthouse he and his Father lived in and waited in his bedroom for his angry Father to come.

Connor didn't have to wait long, no more than ten minutes after being sent to his room, he was joined by his Dad, "Connor, I know you remember the talk we had about being good at school and I know you know that fighting is not allowed, so why did you do it?" Angel asked his son.

Connor didn't look at his Father, he knew he was in trouble and is scared him a bit up until a couple of weeks ago he had never been punished for anything, but then his Dad had started giving him boring time-outs.

"Daddy, am I going to have to go to time-out?" Connor asked, finally looking at his Dad. "No Connor, what you did was very naughty and I don't think a time-out is going to cut it".

"Then what Daddy?" Connor asked curiously, his Daddy had seemed really mad and he was sure he wasn't going to let it go "Do you know what a spanking is Connor?" Angel asked looking at the little boy. Connor shook his head no; Angel then said, "Well you're going to find out".

Angel gently pulled his son face down over his lap; "Daddy?" the boy questioned nervously, Angel didn't say anything but instead landed a sharp swat on the little boys up turned bottom.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK "You don't get into fights at school Connor," He scolded as he swatted his son's rear. Connor was crying as the swats fell, his backside hurt and he wanted his Daddy to stop, "Sorry Daddy" he cried out "Owwie, Please Daddy no more, I'll be good".

Angel felt his heart break at his son's cries but he knew that this would help the boy in the long run, help him to grow up and not become a bully or a thug that hurts people to get what he wants, the spanking what hurt short term, but long term it would help Connor to grow up to be a good person.

Angel landed a few more whacks to his the little bottom over his lap the stoped, pulling the little boy into a tight hug, he kissed the boy on the head and said "I love you Connor, more than anything in this world, and I want you to grow up to be the best person you can be, and I'll do anything I can to help you."

The little boy didn't reply but did let his Daddy hold him until he fell asleep, knowing that his Daddy still loved him.

A/N: okay so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Spanking of a minor and mentions of slash (homosexual relationships)_

Chapter Two: Six years old

Six year old Connor was bored, not just a little bored but in fact very, very bored and for anyone who knew the little boy, they would know that it was a bad idea to leave him unsupervised for any given period of time, but Spike had only ever spent time playing with the boy, he didn't know all the tricks of the Connor sitting trade.

Spike had come to LA two years ago seeking Angel's help adjusting to his new soul, grudgingly the older vampire had agreed to help, but he's been clear that Spike was not to be left alone Connor , that was until he'd been called out of town and had no one to watch his son, no one other then Spike.

The bleached blond vampire sat completely oblivious to the child he was supposed to be watching, he had no idea how to entertain the boy who seemed to be missing his father , it wasn't like watching Dawn, he couldn't just play poker with a six year old, Angel had been pretty pissed last time.

Connor cocked his head to the side, studying his favoured Uncle Spike, he was a vampire like Daddy, but he wasn't grumpy all the time like Daddy was, no he was lots of fun, most of the time, but right now he was ignoring Connor, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

If Uncle Spike wasn't going to be fun, then he was going to find his own, carefully, as though he were a spy, Connor snuck over to the private elevator, when its' doors opened, the little boy climbed in and rode it down to his father's office and out into the big exciting world known as Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

Almost an hour later Spike came out of his musing and noticed just how quiet it was, knowing Connor as he did, he knew the boy wasn't quiet, ever, looking around the penthouse apartment, Spike concluded the Connor was in fact gone.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike groaned aloud to himself, "Angel's gonna stake me good if I don't find the brat".

Spike began to search the lower floors, after almost an hour of searching, he was frantic, Angel would never forgive him, if he lost his son, it would certainly lessen his chances of getting laid any time soon, and Angel was only just giving into his desire, this might just ruin that.

Continuing his search, Spike hear the sounds of what he was almost certain was Connor, following the noise he came to a halt outside the training room, a room full of all sorts of weapons the boy knew he shouldn't be touching.

* * *

Connor was having a blast; the small battle axe in his left hand was swinging through the air, beheading the evil demons that were trying to invade, Connor was so immersed in his game that he didn't notice his very worried and now pissed of Uncle Spike walk into the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Spike yelled when he saw the boy he'd been searching for, for a good hour or so, having a merry old time playing with weapons he knew he wasn't allowed to touch, let alone play with.

Surprised, Connor let go of the axe mid swing, it went flying, narrowly missing Spike, angrily Spike stormed over to the little boy, taking him by the arm, he span the boy around and began to land sharp and painful swats on the boy's backside.

"You **Smack **don't **Smack** ever **Smack** go **Smack** off **Smack** without **Smack** bloody **Smack** telling **Smack** anyone **Smack **and you** Smack** don't **Smack** ever **Smack** play **Smack** with **Smack **weapons" Spike landed one final swat and then pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry Uncle Spike, Sorry" the boy sobbed into his beloved Uncle's chest, he hadn't meant to make him mad.

"I know brat, I still love you Pet, just don't do it again, sodding scare me to death".

**A.N: please review and let me know what you think. **

**D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is for 'funfan1' who requested a chapter where Cordy spanks Connor, so here it is.**

Warning: Spanking a minor

**Chapter Three: 7 years old**

Connor sighed as he reluctantly followed his Aunt Cordy around the mall, he was a little boy he had no interest in shopping at the mall, but Aunt Cordy had told his Daddy that he needed some new cloths and had been handed the little boy and his Father's credit card, much to her excitement, she may have changed some over the years, matured, but been handed someone else's credit card to shop was not something she'd ever stop enjoying.

Cordelia was having a ball, picking and choosing outfits for the adorable little boy she loved very much. He had his Dad's looks, the brow and eyes, but he had his Mother's blonde hair which he wore long, not too long, but long enough that the tips reach his shoulders.

Connor was bored, very, very bored he hated shopping when it didn't involve new toys for him, food shopping wasn't that bad, but clothes, clothes were the worst, he really hated it. Looking around Connor noticed that there was a toy-store just across from where they were now. His Aunt Cordy was so into the clothes she most likely wouldn't notice if he left.

He weighed his options, staying where he was and being bored or going to the toys and having fun? His seven year old instincts won out and he moved quickly, sneaking past his distracted Aunt, Connor made his way towards fun.

The seer was really into the shopping, she didn't notice the little boy had gone, that was until she turned to ask him if he like the Tee-shirt she had been considering for him. "Connor, what do you think of this one?" she asked, turning and expecting to see the little boy standing there.

"Dammit Connor, where are you?" she said aloud, she looked at the cart full of clothes, she had spent all this time picking, leaving now without paying wouldn't sit right with her, she could tell Connor wasn't in the same store and her instincts told her he wasn't in danger, for now that was.

She pushed the cart to the counter, the sales woman smiled at her, "these are some great choices" she cooed about the clothes as she rung them up, Cordy smiled, paid and thanked her, before grabbing her bags and head off in search of the little boy she was missing, an uneasy feeling settling it's self in her stomach.

Connor was having a blast playing with and looking at all the cool toys, he didn't even think about how worried Cordelia might be, or that he might be in trouble, all he was thinking only about the toys and fun, typical seven year old in that regard.

By the time Cordy found Connor, she had worked herself into a frenzy, she was worried, she didn't think someone had take the boy, no she had a pretty good idea that he had wondered off and it wouldn't be the first time, and she had doubts that it would be the last time.

Cordy marched right up to the little boy, who sat playing with racing cars, while she was worrying about him, which really pissed her off "Connor Angel, what do you think you're doing!" she demanded standing over the little boy, giving him her best Queen C glare, which was very intimidating.

"I just wanted to play Aunt Cordy" Connor said giving her his best puppy-dog-eyes, sadly for him she was immune "I don't care if you wanted to play, you don't go off without telling anyone, especially in a place like the mall" she scolded, frowning down at the little boy.

"But shopping is boring" he whined, not picking up on the anger that was directed towards him "boring, boring" she muttered to herself, he wasn't listening to her scolding at all, and she didn't like it at all, her instincts took over.

She pulled the boy up into a standing position and landed seven hard swats on his bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Connor was shocked, he was crying, it had hurt which he was surprised about, he's been spanked before by his Daddy and Uncle Spike but they were both vampires and you expected that to hurt, but not his Aunt Cordy, it shouldn't have hurt. But it was embarrassing too; she'd spanked him in the mall.

"Sorry Aunt Cordy, I didn't mean to worry you" he said, trying to stop the tears, "Oh Honey" she sighed pulling the little boy into her arms, feeling guilty "Come on Conn, let's get you that car and head home, your Daddy will be waiting" Connor smiled a little at the idea of getting a new toy, he could tell he was forgiven and he could forgive his Aunt Cordy, she was getting him a cool new car toy and to a seven year old, that was the best thing ever.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Is there anyone else in particular you would like to see Connor interact with? Please review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: 8 years old.**

Connor looked up at his babysitter, at first he'd told his Dad that he didn't want a babysitter and that his Dad and Uncle Spike should just stay home with him, Spike had insisted that it would be fun "Bit's a good one, she'll make sure you have fun" he'd said then added "I use to babysit her, she's a right riot that one."

Connor still hadn't been sure, but when he'd met the perky twenty-three year old, who'd told him that he was taking off school and they were going to an amusement park for a couple of days he had decided that he was going to like her very much.

And he did, Dawn was a lot of fun, she was young and bouncy, despite being five months pregnant. This did get in the way of her going on some of the rides, but not all of them and the two were having a blast. Dawn was enjoying this test run at Mommy-hood, and she hoped that her little one would be as much fun.

After a long day of fun, the pair headed back to their hotel room, Connor was bouncing up and down on the couch, smiling at Dawn he gushed "That was soo much fun, I can't wait to go again tomorrow" she smiled back him and replied "I know right, I loved it". Her cell phone rang, checking the number she said to Connor " I gotta take this kid, just go watch the TV for a little while okay" she said before answering her phone.

She was talking on the phone in a language Connor didn't know for a few minutes before she hung up "Okay Conn, here's what's going to happen, I'm going to order us some room service, you can watch the TV, while I work in the room okay" she let him know, picking up the phone she dialled room service and ordered the dinner once it arrived she left to the other room to work.

Connor finished his food pretty quickly, he watch the Television for a while but it got boring, he thought about asking Dawn if they could go down to the pool, but she looked really busy doing her work and he was a good swimmer, he'd go by himself and she could keep working.

He went into the bedroom that he was staying in, he changed into his swimming trunks and grabbed a towel on his way out of the room he grabbed the spear key and headed for the pool.

Dawn looked at her watch, it read 8:31pm, Angel had told her that Connor should be in bed by 9pm at the latest so now would be the time to get him ready. She walked into the lounge area expecting to see Connor watching TV only he wasn't, she then check his room, not there either. She knocked on the bathroom door but got no answer.

Dawn began to panic, she'd lost Angel's kid, she had been warned that Connor was a wonderer and she should keep and extra careful eye on him, she looked down at her belly " you Uncle Angel's going to kill Mommy, I can't believe I lost his son" she said to her unborn baby.

She tried to think where he might have gone and then she remembered the boy had been super excited when he saw the swimming pool with it hydro slide and other fun activities. 'He must have gone down to the pool' she thought to herself and left the room grabbing her cell and the room key.

Connor was having a blast down at the pool; he didn't know how long he'd been there or that his babysitter was about to turn up at the pool worried and kind of pissed off.

"Connor Angel, you get over here right now!" Dawn demanded, her maternal instincts taking over, her baby kicked at the yelling. Connor looked up when he heard his name, he looked over at his pissed off and hormonal babysitter, suddenly Dawn looked older, less like a friend, more like an adult.

Connor made his way over to the side of the pool, Dawn pulled him out, turned him around and swatted his butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **the four swats landed in the centre of his small bottom and stung a lot due to his being wet.

"you don't wonder off by yourself" Dawn scolded swatting him five times **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"and you never go swimming without a grown-up, it's dangerous" six more sharp whacks landed on his already sore butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Connor was cried at the pain, he looked at Dawn and said "Sorry Dawnie, I'm sorry" he looked so sad that Dawn pulled him into a hug, not caring that he was wet "It's forgiven, now come on it's bedtime for you." With that the two made their way up to bed.

**A/N: What do you think? Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Nine Years Old**

Connor wondered around the lab, looking at all of the experiments in wonder. The nine year old was a very curious child by nature and loved to explore every part of the Wolfram & Hart building he called home, today he was in his Aunty Fred's lab.

Okay, so he knew he wasn't supposed to be in there without his Aunty Fred but he had gotten bored of being cooped up in his room and had decided to go and have some fun, not really caring that he was supposed to be in his room for the day because he had been rude and hadn't listened to his Uncle Wes when he'd been babysitting him the night before.

Having waited until he knew his Dad was out of the office, he had left the penthouse in search of something more interesting to do. He was looking very closely at a florescent green liquid in one of the beakers when he heard a voice behind him "Connor, what are you doing down here?" Fred demanded, turning around quickly the green liquid spilt.

"Connor Angel you know better to mess with things in the lab, it could be very dangerous" the scientist scolded pulling the boy away from the experiments she swatted his butt **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. **

"Don't play in the lab" she warned then added "your father is looking for you, he's not happy you left your room when you're supposed to be there all day" she went on "and I don't think he'll be very pleased you were playing in the lab again".

Connor gulped, his Dad was going to be pissed, not only had he gone wondering when he was restricted to his room but he had also gone to the lab without an adult and had touched an experiment. He knew he shouldn't have, last time his Dad had spanked him pretty hard and warned him if he did it again he'd get the same only he wouldn't have the protection of his pants.

He was worried, his Dad never broke a promise to him and he really didn't want a spanking, the few swats Fred had given him had stung a little but not all that much, a spanking from Angel would hurt...a lot.

"Go up to your room and wait for your Dad" Fred ordered pushing the boy out of her lab "don't make things worse by disappearing again" the Texan warned.

...

Connor was sitting on his bed, waiting nervously for his Dad to come up and 'talk' to him. Having spent the last twenty minutes thinking about what he'd done and how angry his Dad was going to be he knew he had made a stupid choice.

Angel knocked on his son's bedroom door; he could tell the boy was nervous from the beat of hid heart. He really didn't want to have to go in there and spank his only child, it was something he hated doing rather a lot, but he knew that Connor needed to learn to do as he was told, not to wonder off and not to play in the lab; it was dangerous and he had warned the boy last time that if he ever played in the lab again he'd get a bare bottom spanking. The vampire knew he had to do it but he's never spanked Connor with his pants down before, once or twice on his underwear but never bare.

Letting out a sigh Angel entered the room at Connor's meek "come in". Once in the room he tried to pull himself together and not let his kid see how much this was getting to him. "Connor what were you thinking?" he asked as he joined his moping son on the bed.

Connor didn't say anything or even look at his Dad "hey, sit up and look at me" Angel demanded whacking him on the butt once in warning **SMACK.** The boy jumped at the swat and sat up looking at the pissed off vampire.

"I was bored" he told his Dad, Angel frowned "you were meant to be a little bored Connor, it was punishment for being naughty for your Uncle last night" Angel scolded then went on "now about the lab?" he saw the look on his face "yes Fred told me, why Connor?"

Not knowing what to say he just shrugged "what did I tell you would happen if you played around in the lab again?" he asked sternly, when his son didn't reply he said "what did I say Connor?" the boy looked close to tears already "you said...you said I'd get another spanking" he replied "what else did I say?"

"that, that my pants would be down" the boy whispered looking down at the ground, Angel nodded, picking his son up and standing him in front of him Angel said "I'm going to give you a few swats over your underwear for wondering off when you were on restriction, then we'll get to the danger of the lab" with the he lowered his son's jeans and pulled him over his knee.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **landed on the boy's bottom, Angel was careful to cover the whole bottom "no more wondering off, especially when you're meant to be in your room" he scolded before lowering the boy's briefs.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **landed in the centre of Connor's bare bottom, causing him to cry out "ow, owwie Dad stop" it was followed by **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on his left cheek "Nooo Dad, Ouch Stop!" he cried wriggling to get away from the powerful swats.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **reddened his right side and was followed by **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on his sitspots "almost done Baby" Angel soothed as he finished up with four swats to eat thigh **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on the right and **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

Once he was finished Angel pulled his son into a sitting position on his lap, careful to keep his bottom from touching anything "Connor I love you very much and I hated doing that" he said and went on "but wondering off and playing around in the lab is dangerous and you could get hurt" he scolded "don't do it again, or it'll be worse next time" Connor cried a little harder as the threat was issued.

'Worse...how could it get worse?' he thought to himself.

**A/N: been awhile since I updated...well hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


End file.
